1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wheel. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle wheel having a tire retainer for preventing a clincher tire from disengaging from a rim, even if the tire is punctured.
2. Background Information
There are many different types of bicycle wheels, which are currently available on the market. Most bicycle wheels have a hub, a plurality of spokes and an annular rim. The hub is attached to a part of the frame of the bicycle for relative rotation. The inner ends of the spokes are coupled to the hub and extend outwardly from the hub. The annular rim is coupled to the outer ends of the spokes and has an outer portion for supporting a pneumatic tire thereon. Typically, the spokes of the bicycle wheel are thin metal wire spokes.
Generally speaking, there are two main types of bicycle rims. The first main type of a bicycle rim is called a clincher type rim in that the rim has flanges that define annular grooves such that a wire or aramid (Kevlar) fiber bead of a tire interlocks with flanges in the rim. The above types of wheels have been, designed for use with tube tires or tubeless tires. Typically, tubeless tire wheels have an annular seal arranged to seal the spoke attachment openings of the rim. The second main type of a bicycle rim is called a tubular or sew-up rim. In tubular or sew-up rims, a tubular tire with a torus shaped is attached to the rim with adhesive. The tire engagement area of the rim is often provided with a shallow concave cross section in which the tire lies instead of flanges on which tire beads seat.